The Terminator
by EvelioandZgroup
Summary: When a Terminator is sent back in time to kill nicole to make sure the leader, Gumball, is never born. Can they save the furture or change it?


The Story Of "The Terminator"

**This Story Is Placed As A FanFiction For The Amazing World Of Gumball And A Parody Of The Movie "The Terminator."**

**Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. Welcome to my first sci-fi story and this story idea was a good idea to make and I announcing that I'm making a new account on this site. The new account will be called "Z Group Production/Network." The purpose of the new account is because that my account is only for my work and only for "The Amazing World Of Gumball", so that new account is for crossovers, other works by friends or family, requests, and/or other works besides "The Amazing World Of Gumball." Also for people that have requested a story for me to write or use their OCs, it will be on my account, but here on out, if you want to a requested story, but not on The Amazing World Of Gumball, then request on that account, but I will still do request on story ideas and OCs, but only for The Amazing World Of Gumball. And I want to thank Derek Watterson for his OC for me to use for this story. Anyway, enjoy.**

The small town of Elmore was just an ordinary town. Nothing special about one bit, but in 1984, it wasn't all normal for person. Though it was still just like any other day for others. Though our story starts with our favorite ordinary cat, Nicole. Nicole was just your average 17 year old teenager. Just a normal teen, trying to live her life.

She would get out of bed, head straight to the bathroom, brush her teeth, take a quick and nice shower, her dressed up, get breakfast, and head outside. She would head to the garage and grabs her bike and rides it down on the park. Nothing really special about her day and was thought for her to live an ordinary life. That was until one day, the day was October 26, 1987.

-October 25, 1987 11:59 p.m., near the police station-

The day was just an ordinary day. No crime and no hassle with the law enforcements. Then two cops that were parked in front of the police station. It was two rookies with the police car in front of the police station, they were enjoying their coffees and with some nice donuts. The two officers were both foxes named Tristan Hughes and Quentin Gerald.

"So then she said "if you don't want to be in a committed relationship then what do you want?" And I said "a woman that looks hot."" Said Quentin, laughing with Tristan. They were laughing like crazy that they began hitting the car's hood. The Tristan ended his laugh and asked him a question. "What happened after that?" Said Tristan. "She kicked me out for being a so called pig. Excuse me for man that wants a woman that looks better looking." Said Quentin.

Tristan nods his head in disappointment and says "and you wonder why you can't maintain a relationship with a woman." Said Tristan. Then all of a sudden a big wind started to blow over. "I didn't know we were having wind today." Said Quentin, but then the wind started to get harder and faster, so fast that the coffees and donuts started to out of the way.

Then they saw that they wind started to forum a big ball as they got close to it. But then got bigger, as the ball got bigger, it started to turn from black to white then shrink then ignite. While they got close to the fence that was hoarding the ball of energy, it exploded and blew them off and they flew to the ground and were knocked out.

Then after the ball exploded, the wind was gone, but a ball of gas was steaming. And when the gas was gone, there was a something there kneeling down and then showed to be a blue cat, but didn't had any clothes on. Though seemed like a normal substances, but as it arose, it walked out of the fence, but the fence was melted and destroyed.

The blue cat was shown to be revealed to be exactly a look alike of Gumball. The blue cat was 12 and was still the same size and had all of the same appearance characteristics. Then he scanned through the area and saw a road towards the police station, where he saw two pistols with the officers, but they are severally burned. He walks and passes the road, but a car was approaching and the driver wasn't looking and crashes into the blue cat.

Though when the blue cat was crashed, he fell a couple feet away from the car. The driver gets out and runs towards the seemingly injured cat. The driver revealed to be a dog. He was a Dalmatian, but was panicking, thinking he may have killed someone and did it in front of a police station. Then he tried doing CPR, but seemed pointless, but then turned and saw police officers getting out the door with their guns in the air.

"Freeze! Put your hands in the air!" Yelled a fellow officer, but then when he did, the blue cat got up and noticed the police officers with weapons. He gets up, but the police officer didn't know what he was attempting to do, but thought it may involve violence. "Sir! Stay where you are!" Yelled the officer, but didn't listen and was walking towards 5 police officers. Then when he continued, they turned and opened fire at him.

The driver got down, avoiding getting shot, but when the police kept shooting until they ran out of bullets. Though the blue cat still stand and he continued to walk towards, but the officers tried to get another round, but the blue cat was in front of an officer. The officer chuckled and said sorry. Then the blue cat pulled his arm back and jammed it to the officer's stomach and ultimately disemboweled him. The officer dropped down and was completely helpless and died right there.

The other 4 officers went fought the blue cat, but was no match for this kind of assassin. When one threw a punch at him, he grabbed his arm and ripped it out and jammed it deep within his throat. The poor officer fell down to his death, while one jumped on him, from behind, but grabbed his head and ripped it off.

The officer was headless and was squirting out large amounts of blood. Then fell down with the others. The last 2 grabbed their guns and tried to shoot him again, but when one was trying to reload, he received an unexpected death when the blue cat grabbed his neck and twisted and twisted and then stopped. With the last officer had the gun, but knew he had no chance of beating it.

The blue cat got near him and he dropped his gun and asked what it wants. It responded in a robotic voice "where is Nicole Watterson?" Said the blue cat. "I don't know, but please don't hurt me." Said the weeping officer. The blue cat knew he was no threat, but bends down and grabbed the unattained gun and reloaded himself. Then walked away and went to the driver and grabbed him and raised him up.

"What do you want?" Said the driver, in mid air. "Your clothes." Said the blue cat. Moments later the blue cat had the clothes and took the car keys and drove away. Whatever it was, something was going to happen to Nicole, but what?

**Here is first chapter and I hope you like this one as I am happy writing this story. My name is EvelioandZgroup and I'm signing off.**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


End file.
